Overcoming Darkness
by PandaPants1216
Summary: This is a rewrite of my fic from another account that I no longer use. What if when Bella jumped off the cliff Jacob didn't save her? What if Victoria got to her first? What would happen then? Will she kill Bella?


(APOV)

I was running through the forest, hunting when a vision hit me like a wrecking ball.

_Bella was standing on a cliff overlooking the turbulent, churning sea. I'm not sure where this cliff was, but I knew it most likely was in La Push somewhere. She had tears streaming down her face, her normally warm, expressive, brown eyes were dull and lifeless. Her lank brown hair was whipping in the fierce wind. "Why?" she whispered, the wind snatching the word away almost before I could comprehend what she had said. Out of nowhere she flung herself into the inky black water below, not even once screaming as she plummeted to her doom, a peaceful smile on her lips as she cut through the surface of the water. I waited and waited for her to resurface from the sea, but as I was pulled from the vision, I saw no sign of her._

A sob was ripped from my throat as I came back into reality. I didn't understand what I had just seen, I couldn't wrap my mind around it. For the first time in my existence, I felt like I could remember what it felt to be human. I could almost feel my heart racing, blood pumping, pulse pounding in my ears. I wished I could cry, that I had some way to relieve the pain I felt where my dead heart sat in my chest. I heard fast footsteps approaching my location and when the wind blew, I caught the scent of the person heading my way, identifying it as my brother Jasper who I had come hunting with just moments before. He appeared a few moments later.

"Ali? Are you okay? I can sense an overload of pain and heartbreak coming from you. What's going on?" He bit out through clenched teeth. He was feeling the same emotions as I was, due to him being an empath. He laid his had on my shoulder pushing a wave of calm onto us both.

"She j-jumped. I-I can't believe she would do that. W-why would she do that Jazz?" I could barely think around the pain that was still swelling in my chest, barely contained by the calmness my brother was projecting at me. My mind was drowning in the vision, that kept playing on repeat, like it was seared into to my brain for all eternity. Which it was, thanks to the perfect recall of a vampire mind.

"Who jumped, Alice?" He asked as he sent stronger waves of tranquility trying to calm me down enough to actually understand what was going on.

"Bella." The name was torn from my throat in a sob.

"Bella? Jumped from where? Why? What's going on?"

"I don't know Jasper. It had to be some cliff in La Push. I had never seen it before so that's where it must be right? I saw her jump." I tried to use my power to get another vision of Bella, but I couldn't. "And now I can't get a vision of her. She's going to die, and there's nothing we can do about it. What am I supposed to tell everyone? How can I tell them that she's gone? I must stop her. I have to go to her. You understand right?" I was slightly hysterical at this point, and without the calming waves he was sending my way I'm sure I would not be able to function.

"Of course, Alice. You love her. Go to her and make sure she's okay. I'll cover for you with the family." He whispered in my ear as he hugged me tight.

"Thanks. I'll call you as soon as I have some information." I said as I was already running off in the direction of Forks, Washington where my love hopefully waited for me.

"Be careful!" He yelled as he started towards our current hoe to tell the family whatever lie he had come up with to cover for me.

(BPOV)

The wild wind whipped through my long chestnut colored hair. I had not cut it once since _they _had left me alone in this world. I stared at the waves crashing against the cliff side, sixty feet below. I took a deep breath of fresh air, as my toes teased the edge of the drop. I was waiting, waiting for the illusion I had come to depend on to make the pain slightly tolerable.

"Bella, what do you think you're doing?" He bell like voice was tinged with red hot anger.

"I can't do this anymore, Ali." I whispered but my words were stolen by the wind.

"Think about Charlie. Do you know what losing his only daughter will do to him? What about my family? _Your _family?" She was pleading now, trying to convince me to not follow through with my plan.

"They're not my family! Family doesn't leave each behind, to be forgotten when they have outlived their usefulness. Family doesn't abandon each other like you guys did to me." My voice laced with venom, as the tears started to stream down my face. I closed my eyes to attempt to stop the tears, but they still flowed freely.

"Please Bella, don't do this." She sounded like she would be crying along with me if she could, but I knew this was just my subconscious letting me hear and see what I wanted. Alice was gone, along with all the Cullens, since they got tired of their stupid little human pet.

I felt all my anger drain away suddenly. I opened my tear-filled eyes as I asked the one question, I would never know the answer to, "Why?" After the word left my lips, I flung myself off the cliff into the turbulent waves below. A peaceful smile settled upon my features as I knew the pain would soon end. As I broke the choppy surface of the icy water, I did not try to fight the current. I let myself sink further into the darkness that awaited me at the bottom of the ocean floor. I knew it wouldn't be long now, I could only hold my breath so long and my lungs would soon burn for the oxygen I was depriving them of, then inhale nothing but water.

They say that your life flashes before your eyes in the moments before your own death, but who wants to see a rerun of all the failures and embarrassing moments they had already lived through? I saw the face of my own personal angel swimming in front of my face. My love, my life, my everything, my Alice.

I suddenly stiffened as cold, pale; stone hard arms wrapped around me from behind. _Vampire. _The word floated into my mind. My heart began to pound, more than it already was. My head broke the surface, my lungs grateful for the oxygen they had been denied. I was dragged up onto a beach, and my captor threw me a few feet ahead of them onto the sand. I turned to see who exactly my unwanted savior had been.

"Victoria." I breathed. I knew I should probably feel fear, or something, anything really, but all I could feel was a sense of relief. My life would soon be coming to an end, maybe not the way I imagined it, but I would be dead. I would no longer feel the pain, and anger, and betrayal caused by the Cullens. The fiery red head smirked at me.

"Where's your precious Eddie? Did the Cullens finally get tired of their pet human, and leave her all alone to fend for herself? What a shame." She taunted me. "After all that work, they put into protecting you, they just leave the weak human to protect herself, huh? That doesn't seem like a very smart idea on their part, but it works perfectly for me." Victoria's smile turned sickeningly sweet as she advanced towards the spot, she had dropped me on the beach. I knew I'd never be able to escape her, but my instinct forced me to try and scramble away from the advancing vampire.

"Oh relax, pathetic human. I'm not going to kill you. I have a better idea now. Since I must live for eternity without my James, so shall you have to live forever without your Edward and his family. Knowing for all eternity that they didn't want you as a pathetic human."

What little heat my body had, already freezing form the icy clutches of the raging waters, was leeched away by those words. I did not want to be a vampire any longer, I didn't want to live forever knowing I could never be with the one I love, knowing that I wasn't good enough for the family I thought of as my own for so long. This punishment was worse than death, it was the cruelest punishment anyone could bestow upon me.

I wanted to scream as I felt her razor sharp, venom coated teeth sink into my throat, but could manage no more than a whimper. Tears began to stream down my face once more.

"Please, just kill me." I was begging and I didn't even care. I couldn't handle this. She's just laughed as she pulled away with my blood coating her lips and teeth. She licked the excess blood from her chin.

"Enjoy the next few day, Isabella Swan." She uttered as she disappeared just as quickly as she had appeared.

As my vision began to darken, I wondered what would happen now.

Logically I knew I wasn't dead, that I was going through the change, but I was so sure I was in hell. My every nerve ending was on fire, and I knew not how long I burned. It could have been minutes, hours, or days. All I knew was fire. My very blood was on fire as it raced through my veins. I clamped my jaws shut, refusing to scream, to let out even a whimper of pain. My mind was overcome with the white-hot rage at the thought of the family I once thought of as my own. The family I willingly gave my love and trust to, the family who so completely broke me, the family I wanted revenge against. I deserve revenge after what they did.

Carlisle, with his warm smiles and gentle gold eyes. He made me feel welcomed, a part of their family. It was all a pack of lies. Vampires are good liars after all.

Esme, who was like a second mother to me. Her hugs filled me with warmth, despite the coldness of her skin. She made me feel cared for and loved. Then, she just left without even saying goodbye. I guess everyone does that to one they considered a daughter, right? Ha yeah!

Emmett, the big brother that I always wanted. He made me feel safe. He was my giant teddy bear. He was just so adorable, but he left just like the rest of them! His absence was the second most agonizing.

Rosalie, the only one I have any respect left for. She never tried to hide her distaste. She never once lied to me like the others did. She let me know that I was unwelcome from the beginning. I should have listened to her and stayed the hell away from them.

Jasper, the reason they left or so they wanted me to believe. I don't blame him though. He couldn't help it, but in Phoenix he made me feel so welcome and loved. He told me that my life was worth his family risking their lives, but after one little slip up, he left just like the rest of them.

Then there's the real reason they left. The fucking prick named Edward. As soon as his faced popped up behind my eyes, my mind was a sea of emotions. Anger, betrayal, pain. HE supposedly loved me. HE wanted to spend the rest of my life with me. I was so stupid. Convincing myself that I was in love with him. Why couldn't I have seen what a douche he was before my birthday happened?

And then there was Alice. My supposed best friend. The girl that I'm in love with. My everything. She just left like all the others. She didn't even say goodbye. Her absence is the most agonizing of them all. Even if she never wanted to be with me, I'd rather have her in my life in some form. Even just as a friend.

Suddenly, the world faded to black. I could still feel the venom working its way through my bloodstream, but I was not aware of anything outside of my body. I don't how long I burned, but I soon started becoming aware of the outside world little by little. It was like each of my senses returned to me one by one. I could feel that I was no longer on the grainy sandy beach that Victoria had bitten me and then left me on. I was on a soft squishy surface. I would hazard a guess and say a couch from the smell of leather coming from below me. I could hear wind brushing against wood and glass. I must be inside a building, probably a house. There was one sound that was overpowering everything though, the pounding of my heart. It sounded as if it would burst from my chest any minute now. I laid there listening to my heart as it sped up to the point of almost sounding like one continuous beat, and then finally it gave one final small flutter before going silent. I took a deep breath, but it felt wrong. I didn't need the air anymore. I could however smell various scents that I wouldn't have been able to smell as a human. The strongest smells, the ones that were closest to me, were seven familiar scents. Scents I recognized. My eyes snapped open when I realized that I wasn't alone.


End file.
